Barrera de sentimientos
by Greygab
Summary: Que es el amor? Realmente existe el amor verdadero? Alguien puede vivir sin amor? Aqui una pequeña historia sobre eso tan lindo que llamamos... amor.


Capítulo 1: Quizás…

Hace varios años vengo preguntándome lo mismo… esta bien creer en el amor verdadero y esperarlo… cuanto tiempo haga falta?

Siempre ví como tantas chicas lindas pasaban a mi lado y sin embargo no sentía demasiada atracción por ellas a pesar de esas sensuales caderas. Siempre pensé que debería encontrar a la mujer ideal, alguien que sea hermosa para demostrarles a mis amigos que podía conseguir algo genial y de ese modo lograr su envidia.

Siempre mantuve esa idea hasta que pensé que se había hecho real. Tenía al lado mío a una mujer preciosa e inteligente, creía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Nos besábamos apasionadamente tras cada segundo. Pero… luego de unos meses me di cuenta de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, en cambio, solo me usaba para darme celos. En ese momento mi corazón se destrozó; paso el tiempo y logre recuperarme gracias al apoyo de mis amigos, quienes por suerte no me dejaron atrás.

Últimamente me volví solitario… no hago mas que estar frente a una computadora o a una televisión. Si mis amigos me piden para salir al cine, invento una excusa barata para hacerlo. Me volví alguien primitivo y ermitaño si se lo puede decir así.

Paso horas y horas frente a un monitor hablando con personas que quizás me estén mintiendo todo el día y sean todo lo contrario a lo que me cuentan. La verdad… eso nunca lo sabre, sin embargo supongo que formamos una gran amistad.

Desde hace tiempo hablo con muchos amigos, me encanta hablar con ellos y pasó grandes ratos divirtiéndome. Últimamente me hablo mucho con Lore, es una muchacha española, con la cual me llevo muy bien, yo le cuento mis problemas y ella los suyos. Cuando hablo con ella me reconforta, me siento muy bien y feliz. Llevo siempre este sentimiento y se lo demuestro, trato de alegrarle los días tristes y mejorarle los días felices. Quizás no lo haga bien, pero hago un buen esfuerzo por intentarlo.

Según me cuenta… desde hace un tiempo tiene problemas con uno de sus profesores, así que trato de calmarla por ese lado. Supongo que no es nada del otro mundo, ya que conozco a varios profesores detestables, pero nunca pasa nada grave por suerte; quizás pequeñas discusiones, pero siempre terminan arreglándose. Ambas partes llegan a un acuerdo y todos terminan felices… o quizás no porque gana el profesor, pero bueno... en algún punto se llega a un acuerdo.

Supongo que lo de ella era lo mismo, con sus 13 años de edad, todavía es pequeña y todo le parece injusto. A esa edad no agrada la idea de estudiar, es preferible pasar todo el día jugando que estudiando… que digo a esa edad… toda la vida pasa eso!

Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y cada vez la quiero mas, es una niña con la cual me gustaría vivir cerca… pero siendo yo de Argentina y ella de España, las distancias son demasiado grandes, además… quizás ella no sienta lo mismo que yo… quizás solo me tenga lastima… o quizás me odie y solo aparenta ser mi amiga… la verdad es muy confuso todo… realmente no se que es lo que siento por ella… pero espero que pronto mis sentimientos sean revelados…

Mientras tanto, me queda vivir como soy ahora, no salgo casi nunca de mi casa, solo para ir a la escuela o para hacer las comprar si es que me lo piden. Quizás no sea la mejor manera de vivir, pero yo soy así… y así soy feliz. Nadie me apura ni me obliga a nada, quizá son es la vida que alguna vez soñé, pero luego de aquella vez… mi cabeza no esta en su lugar. Supongo que pronto mejorara todo… o al menos… eso es lo que yo espero.

* * *

No solo me esfuerzo por mí, sino por toda mi familia. Trato de ayudar en todo lo que puedo y para eso necesito conseguir un empleo. Voy a una preparatoria técnica y mis padres están pagando mis estudios, pero cada vez están más y más caros, los cuales se les están haciendo casi imposibles.

Si consiguiese un empleo, se que seria de mucha ayuda en cuanto a lo monetario. Mis hermanos aportan lo suyo cuando pueden, pero cada uno vive "en su mundo" por lo que solo si se les reclama ayudan. Es por eso que tome la decisión de trabajar. Se que es difícil debido a que vivir entre los estudios y el trabajo, no es nada bueno, ya que los tiempos se acortan y no tengo demasiados días libres como para descansar. De todos modos haré un esfuerzo por lograrlo.

Por el momento no tengo trabajos, ya que nadie me acepta. Siendo solo un estudiante de prepa, creen que no tengo la habilidad para llevar a cabo algún trabajo. Sin embargo yo se que puedo, confío en mi mismo y se que puedo lograr cualquier cosa si me esfuerzo.

En mi tiempo libre suelo reunirme con amigos, jugar Xbox o hacer deportes. Llevo una vida bastante saludable con respecto a los ejercicios, así que estoy en buena forma física. A pesar de ser un poco vago, se que puedo servir cuando mas me necesiten, solo espero que las personas se den cuenta de ello.

En cuanto a mi vida solitaria, si así se la puede llamar, paso por el MSN y hablo. Además, desde hace poco vengo intentando ser novio de una muchacha de 12 años. Su nombre es Diana y vive en Argentina, hace muchos viajes últimamente, así que no se la ve demasiado. No se que tiene esa chica, pero me gusta mucho, espero que pronto pueda hacerme su novio.

Muchos me critican debido a la diferencia de edad y la distancia, pero a mi no me interesa. Mientras el amor exista, se que eso no importa. Según mis amigos, ella siente algo por mi, espero que sea verdad y no me hagan ilusionarme para nada.

Hace poco… una chica de mi prepa me propuso ser su novio. Mis amigos me alentaban a estar con ella, mientras que mis "amigos virtuales" me decían lo contrario. Todavía no le he dado ninguna respuesta, sin embargo la verdad no se que es lo que siento.

Por un lado, me gustaría estar con esa chica, ya que mis amigos se pondrían contentos, además podría presumir de ella, y quien sabe, quizás hasta sea feliz. Por otra parte, Diana me gusta mucho, y creo que lo que siento por ella es amor. Sin embargo mis sentimientos todavía son indescifrables. Si salgo con Diana en algún momento, no se que les diré a mis amigos… si les digo algo como "Salgo con una chica de Argentina" se reirían en mi cara, y peor seria si les cuento que tiene 12 años. Este es uno de los motivos de que no entienda mis sentimientos. Quizás deba ignorar a mis amigos, y hacerle mas casos a los "virtuales"… o quizás no, además, quien sabe si los "virtuales" me dicen la verdad. No los conozco excepto por fotos… y si… y si esas fotos no sean de ellos, y si.. solo me mienten y tratan de hacerme daño? La verdad es que no se en quien confiar… supongo que en mi mismo…

Ahora estoy llegando a una nueva entrevista de trabajo. Espero que esta vez me acepten, mi único deseo es ese. Cuando consiga el trabajo podré volver sonriente a mi casa. Seguramente mi familia estará orgullosa de que lo pude lograr, además, si le cuento a Diana también se podrá contenta, o se lo contare a la otra chica…?

Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, mejor solo me concentro en la entrevista, esta vez creo poder lograrlo. La entrevista será en un bar, así que supongo que podré hacerlo, después de todo no piden demasiados requisitos, solo buena presencia y disponibilidad horaria.

Bueno como sea… debo concentrarme en esto, la amistad y los problemas románticos, para después, solo... la entrevista…

* * *

Desde hace poco creo en el verdadero amor. Antes creía que no existía, que era un simple invento para que los "enamorados" compren regalos te gasten su dinero en esas cosas. Siempre que caminaba por las calles y veía a la gente besándose, no sabia que pensar, era una sensación de vacío y temor la que sentía. Solo cuando conocí a Sergio supe que ese sentimiento en realidad era envidia, ya que ellos tenían bien en claro que era el amor, y en cambio yo permanecía solitaria.

A Sergio lo conozco desde hace un año, y desde hace 6 meses somos novios. Muchos creen que el amor a distancia no existe, pero yo se que lo que siento es eso… eso que llaman amor.

De vez en cuando me imagino como seria vivir con el, una vida llena de amor juntos. Nuestro propio rincón del mundo, solo el y yo, pero se que esto es imposible, siendo que el es de Argentina y yo de Chile, nos divide una gran montaña y miles de kilómetros.

Mis amigas saben lo que siento por el y les agrada la historia. Siempre se imaginan mi vida como una telenovela o serie de anime, yo trato de calmarlas, pero es divertido así que no me importa demasiado.

En mi tiempo libre me gusta dibujar y ver anime, comúnmente veo anime con mi mama, de hecho es por ella que lo empecé a ver. Dibujo tanto en la computadora como fuera de ella. En la PC mas que nada realizo cosas sobre diseño grafico, mientras que con lápiz y papel realizo "fanarts" y hace poco comencé a realizar un manga de comedia sobre la relación entre Sergio y yo, espero que le guste a el.

Antes de conocer a Sergio no conocía lo que se siente estar enamorada, ahora puedo decirlo con orgullo, ya que lo estoy. Mi mama no sabe nada sobre mi relación con el, supongo que algún día se lo diré, aunque ese día todavía no llega. Todavía espero el momento en que Germancito(así le digo a Sergio, o mochito, osito, etc.) y yo nos veamos cara a cara, ya que solo nos conocemos por fotos y por la conversaciones que tenemos por celular o MSN.

Se podría decir que llevamos una relación tierna y sencilla, sin demasiadas preocupaciones en verdad. Siempre que puedo estoy hablando con el, solo que muchas veces no puedo debido a que el trabaja a medio tiempo, y debido a eso termina demasiado cansado sus días. Yo le digo que se sobreesfuerza demasiado, y no quiero que lo haga. Según me contó tiene una meta por cumplir, pero no me la quiere decir. Eso hace que me preocupe mas, no quiero que se esfuerce tanto. Según me contó necesita dinero para hacer algo, pero no me cuenta para que. Solo espero que no sea nada peligroso o arriesgado, ya que me mataría si le pasara algo.

Desde hace tiempo que estoy pensando en vivir una aventura extrema, no se que pasa por mi cabeza, pero me gustaría vivir al extremo. Al menos solo por un momento.

Creo que me iré de viaje a algún lugar que tenga ese tipo de aventuras que busco, eso pasara cuando sea mayor de edad, ya que teniendo 16 años no puedo lograr mucho. Mi madre no me dejaría viajar así que debería fugarme… y para viajar en avión debería ir acompañada de un mayor, así que esperare aquel momento en el que me encuentre con Sergio, ya que el teniendo 20 años, podría ayudarme a vivir algo extremo.

Pensaba en tirarme en aladelta de alguna montaña, o subir la cordillera… se que es imposible hacerlo solo con dos personas en tu exploración, pero me gustaría intentarlo. así que seguiré buscando alguna aventura extrema…Y quizás eso no este tan lejos, quien sabe…quizás las cosas extremas sucedan en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento… cuando menos te lo esperas. Solo eso lo podré contar mas tarde… ya que en este mismo momento, la tierra empezó a temblar descontroladamente y todos tenemos que salir fuera de las casas…

* * *

Quizás este muy pendiente de lo que suceda a mi alrededor. A veces soy muy perspicaz y trato de adivinarlo todo. Quizás por mis simples 13 años la gente no me tome en serio, pero en realidad soy muy madura para mi edad.

Siempre trato de vivir mi vida al máximo, disfrutando de todo lo que pueda, ya que la vida es para disfrutarla, o al menos eso pienso yo. Mi madre es como mi mejor amiga, siempre que estoy deprimida ella me anima. Siempre que voy de compras voy con ella, se puede decir que es una gran amiga.

Claro está que en mi vida escolar tengo muchos amigos y amigas. Siempre que puedo, salgo a pasear con ellos, en especial cuando salimos del insti. No se que haría sin amigos, forman gran parte de mi vida y se que sin ellos estaría muy triste. Soy una persona que no le gusta ser solitaria, en cambio siempre me gusta estar en movimiento y conociendo gente nueva. Muchas veces estoy chateando con gente nueva, eso me gusta. Desde hace un tiempo paseo por un foro de anime, desde allí conocí mucha gente nueva, además de trabajar allí, bueno, no se si llamarlo trabajar ya que lo hago por gusto y solo por ayudar sin ningún tipo de interés. Al menos cuando no tengo nada que hacer, realizo esas labores, además de chatear.

En ese foro me conocen como la princesita, no me gusta mucho que me digan así, pero lo dicen de cariño así que lo acepto.

En el foro formamos algo así como una familia, siempre esta el hermano Dorian que intenta cuidarme de las fotos sexys que me saco, se que lo hace para cuidarme aunque llega un momento en que ya me cansa un poco. Soy bastante fotogénica según me dicen mis amigos. Es que me gusta mucho sacarme fotos, y disfruto haciéndolo; reconozco que en algunas salgo muy sexy, pero no es para armar tanto escándalo como lo hace mi hermano Dorian.

Tengo un perrito muy bonito, lo llamo el Golfo, lo conocen en todo el foro, siempre me hacen bromas sobre el, como que lo van a secuestrar y torturar, y me enviaran pedacitos de el. Con eso me divierto siempre, aunque mataría si le hicieran eso!

En fin, llevo una vida tranquila y divertida, sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Solo me preocupo por la escuela, allí si que esta todo mas pesado.

Hace varios meses que vengo teniendo problemas con uno de mis profesores. Es un profesor tan odioso! Desde hace un tiempo viene bajándome mi media(promedio) por razones injustas, y yo sin poder quejarme. Lo peor es que no es solo a mí, sino que a varios compañeros también se lo hace. Y enojándome no logro nada, lo se, pero no tengo otra solución. Solo gano mas odio hacia esa persona y no resuelvo nada. Mis amigos me apoyan ya que saben que esto diciendo lo correcto. No solo tengo amigos qui en España, sino que en varias partes. México, Venezuela, Argentina y Colombia entre otros, desde allí también me brindan su apoyo, en especial Gabri… no se por que, pero últimamente me esta ayudando mucho, es un buen amigo y se que puedo contar mucho con el, supongo que el sabe que puede contar conmigo también. Luego esta Oscar que es un gran amigo y siempre me levanta el animo diciéndome cosas lindas, es muy romántico, y creo que he empezado a sentir cosas por el, pero no creo que sea nada importante. Últimamente no he podido hablarle ya que lo metieron en el ejército, así que solo los domingos si podemos hablamos. De todos modos, no es mucho de lo que podemos charlar.

Realmente no estoy muy segura de que es lo que siento por el, de todos modos, no se, será superstición o que, pero creo que Gabri siente algo por mi, espero que no, ya que no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, por el momento solo Oscar ocupa mi mente… Espero que el si corresponda a mis sentimientos ya que me alegraría mucho estos últimos días tristes que he tenido, solo espero... poder tener esa oportunidad de confesarle lo que siento…

* * *

A veces no se lo que siento por el, necesitare encontrar una solución urgente a este problema. Yo nunca sentí amor, quizás es por el hecho de que tengo 12 años, por lo que no tengo edad para eso.

Realizo viajes por doquier, y cuando logro conseguir un amigo, siempre termino perdiéndolo por el hecho de viajar. Amigo que hago… amigo que despido. Mis padres realizan viajes de negocios, por lo que estoy obligada a ir con ellos, ya que no tengo ningún lugar en donde quedarme… además, ellos no quieren ir sin mí.

Soy Argentina, aunque pase muchos años viviendo en Japón. Volví a mi país natal desde hace 2 años. Desde ese entonces casi no salgo de mi casa, excepto cuando tengo que hacer viajes con mis padres, por consecuente, si realizo amigos, es por pura coincidencia.

Paso mucho tiempo en la computadora, en donde por suerte hago muchos amigos. Además, con ellos no tengo preocupación, ya que aunque yo me mueva, ellos estarán ahí, y podremos hablar en cualquier momento, ya que el Internet esta en todos lados.

En una semana realizare otro viaje, de todos modos creo que será a otro punto de Argentina, así que no será demasiado largo. Solo espero volver pronto, de algún modo u otro me siento cómoda en mi casa. Sin que nadie me moleste, muy tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

A pesar de los viajes, mi vida es muy relajada, debido a tanto viaje, solo pocas veces puedo ir a la escuela, aunque siempre tengo algún tutor, así que de alguna forma u otra logro educarme. Claro que eso significa aprender un idioma distinto. Es por eso que domino varios idiomas, en especial el japonés y por supuesto el español.

En Argentina todavía no tengo amigos, pero desde que llegue acá, me hice muy apegada a varios chicos de un foro, con los que hablo por MSN. En especial, soy muy amiga de un muchacho de México. Últimamente hemos hablado mucho, y según me dijeron algunos amigos de el, siente algo especial hacia mi.

La verdad es que el me agrada, pero no se si estoy preparada para una relación seria, ya que en realidad no se lo que es amar… supongo que debe ser fácil. Mi respuesta hacia el todavía no esta decidida… de hecho… no hubo pregunta en ningún momento.

Bueno... quiero suponer que en algún momento me preguntara… y estaré lista para entonces.

Mis padres me comentaron la idea de empezar a ir a una escuela común en este país, pero la idea todavía no me convence. El hecho de que hace mucho que no hablo con personas de mi edad, me da un poco de miedo, no se de que disfrazarme para aparentar estar en su mismo ritmo, en su misma onda. La verdad que la idea no me convence, así que supongo que la rechazare… aunque… conociéndolos… seguramente me enviaran de todos modos.

Espero que no sea tan pesado como parece… muchos amigos dicen que no les gusta ir a la escuela, así que por algo será… supongo que no me gustara a mi tampoco.

Quizás este bueno.. Quizás encuentre novio también… aunque… ahora Isaac es el que ocupa mi cabeza. En la escuela seguramente encontrare amigas que me aconsejen sobre que hacer. Supongo que habrá chicas experimentadas allí, y quien sabe si algún chico también me ayuda.

Así que espero que en el colegio me pueda ayudar… sino recurriré a mis amigos de Internet. Se que a mis padres no se los podría contar ya que se enojarían conmigo ya que son celosos y me cuidan mucho.

Como sea… espero que mis sentimientos pronto sean aclarados y pueda darle la respuesta a la pregunta que supongo que me hará. También espero… que eso sea pronto, ya que en verdad quiero saber si lo que siento es amor.

* * *

Simplemente me preocupo demasiado por los demás, siempre intento decidir y ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, sin preocuparme de lo que yo pierda. A veces es demasiado lo que me preocupo y me olvido de mi mismo. Soy un chico de 20 años, soy de Argentina… y hace mucho que no me tomo mi tiempo.

En mi tiempo libre, si es que lo tengo, hablo con mis amigos y mi novia. Mis amigos son de acá de mi país más que nada, aunque internacionalmente tengo varios, de hecho… mi novia vive en Chile y tiene 16 años.

En secundaria nunca tuve novia, así que no sabia lo que era amor, hasta que la conocí. Es un sentimiento precioso que te hace sentir muchos estados… entre ellos, alegrías, enojos, celos, tristeza… en fin... es amor.

Siempre que hablo con ella me siento feliz, es mi compañía y mi vida. De hecho, estoy planeando hacer un viaje a Chile para conocerla personalmente, ya que solo la conozco mediante fotos, y charlas por el MSN.

Para esto necesito dinero. Trabajo en la fabrica de mi padre, ya que es la primera oportunidad que tuve, y la acepte directamente, ya que siendo mi papá, la entrada es directa. De todos modos, la paga es la misma que cualquier obrero, no por ser su hijo me iba a pagar mas, estaba claro desde un principio. Juntando varios meses del trabajo actual no lograba nada, así que opte por conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo.

Lo malo de esto, es que la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo gasto trabajando y tengo una minima fracción horaria para relajarme.

Mi novia se preocupa mucho por esto, aunque yo le digo que es por un sueño que tengo, todavía no le dije que intento ir para su país. La mama de Paty no sabe nada de nuestro noviazgo, de hecho no creo que ella pudiese aprobarlo, así que es preferible que no lo sepa. Cuando logre ir a Chile, me encontrare con mi amor a escondidas, sin que nadie se entere, de este modo, no tendré de que preocuparme.

Claro que primero debo lograr viajar. Uno de los trabajos que tengo es el de delivery. Es por eso que me manejo con la moto a todos lados. Ese trabajo me lleva unas 4 horas, y de ahí logro bastante dinero debido a las propinas que me dan los compradores. Luego de salir de la fábrica, realizo este trabajo, una vez que lo termino, voy hacia el segundo, en el cual soy operador de teléfonos. Básicamente este trabajo es atender teléfonos, anotar dudas y colgar. Es aquí donde tengo un poco de tiempo libre, ya que las PC se conectan a Internet, y mientras no hagan llamadas, tienes tiempo libre. Así que en ese momento hablo con mis amigos y en especial con mi novia.

Vuelvo a mi casa a las 10 de la noche agotadísimo, así que lo habitual es irme a dormir, a menos de que Paty quiera hablar. Como dije, ella es todo en mi vida, y hago lo que fuera por ella. Luego de hablar con ella, comúnmente me acuesto a dormir a las 00 AM y al otro día voy al trabajo a las 6 AM. Desde allí, la rutina empieza nuevamente. Trabajo todos los días de la semana excepto los domingos, en donde tengo mi día libre de todos los oficios. Es en donde mas me puedo relajan hablando… aunque hay días en que la fatiga me cansa y ocupo todo el día durmiendo o simplemente acostado.

Siempre me pongo a pensar que hubiese sucedido si en realidad no hubiese conocido a Paty… creo que mi vida seria mas tranquila y relajada, pero… le faltaría ella, la alegría que me brinda. Seguramente no tendría todos estos trabajos, pero seguiría solo y triste. Estoy más que seguro de lo que siento por ella, y de lo que ella siente por mí. Nos amamos y nadie interferirá nuestra relación.

Nada ni nadie logrará hacer que nuestro amor se destruya…

* * *

**Bueno!**

**Aquí estoy yo luego de nuevo n_n**

**Luego de haber terminado "Contemplando la destrucción" decidí hacer un nuevo fic, esta vez será de amor. Este primer capitulo básicamente es introductorio y se que no es demasiado interesante, pero de todos modos espero que les guste. Ya que costo hacerlo xD**

**Será un fic corto, a los sumo de 3 o 4 capítulos. Espero que les guste y esperen que pronto lo continuare n_n**

**Una vez que tenga tiempo en la escuela x_x**

**Como sea… hasta el próximo capitulo! n.n**


End file.
